Senja
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Senja. Di tempat rahasia ini, kau dan aku. Dibuat untuk menyelesaikan challenge 'go away' di infantrum.


Langkahnya beradu dengan tangga kayu dari penginapan Marie. Tempat itu tua, tapi hangat dan nyaman, begitu sejak ia masih kecil. Tir ingat, tiap kali ia takut dimarahi Gremio bila sudah berbuat nakal, ia akan memohon pada Marie untuk memberinya tumpangan atau tempat bersembunyi, dan sambil tersenyum hangat, wanita bertubuh gempal itu akan membiarkan Tir bermain atau berkeliaran di sekitar penginapan miliknya selama tidak mengganggu tamu. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya, tempat yang tak pernah ia beritahu bahkan pada Ted atau Gremio sekalipun.

Balkon itu terpencil, dengan pagar besi yang sudah sedikit karatan. Dulu tempat ini selalu bersih karena Marie tak akan membiarkan penginapannya tampak kotor, tapi akibat insiden pengusiran dari Gregminister gara-gara Marie ketahuan menyembunyikan Tir di malam itu, tempat ini kini kotor, terbengkalai, tak terurus dengan debu memenuhi tiap bagiannya dan sarang laba-laba menggantung pada pojok-pojok langit-langit.

Tir tersenyum miris, setidaknya, kini Marie akan mendapatkan penginapannya yang tersayang kembali. Ini satu dari sedikit hal baik yang berhasil ia, _mereka _raih berkat menggulingkan pemerintahan kotor terdahulu. Sejauh itu ia harus bersyukur.

Sambil menghadap ke arah langit, Tir termangu, dan yang dinantinya akhirnya tiba. Matahari senja. Matahari hari ini, entah apa hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang lebih merah dari biasanya? Dalam diam dirinya menatap lekat pemandangan di hadapannya, sunyi, sunyi…, sampai akhirnya mulutnya membuka.

"Keluarlah. Kenapa terus bersembunyi di situ—," Sambil tersenyum, ia menoleh, memperhatikan bayangan dari sudut ruangan yang kemudian perlahan mendekatinya,

"—Kasumi?"

Ninja bersyal merah jambu itu tampak sedikit salah tingkah, kedua tangannya tergenggam erat di depan tubuh. "Aku tak mau… mengganggu Master Tir." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak menganggu, kemarilah. Matahari senjanya begitu indah, dari sana kau tak akan bisa melihatnya."

"Apa benar tidak apa?"

"Kenapa harus kenapa-napa?"

Kasumi tampak ragu sebelum mulai bicara.

"Karena dari kemarin… semenjak istana Gregminister runtuh dan Master Tir berhasil memenangkan perang ini, Master Tir terlihat… tak ingin didekati."

Mungkin benar kalau seorang ninja punya intuisi yang tajam, termasuk gadis berambut hitam pendek di hadapannya itu. "Mungkin kau benar," kembali mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam, Tir meletakkan sikunya pada pegangan besi balkon, "Tapi, dari kemarin kau tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kasumi. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?"

Sambil melirik sekilas, Tir yakin kalau ekspresi wajah Kasumi tampak salah tingkah. "Itu hanya… perasaan Master Tir saja."

"Begitu."

Dan kesunyian pun kembali. Semenit, dua menit, hingga Tir kembali lagi membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia, Kasumi." Sambil menepuk pegangan besi balkon di hadapannya, ia mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, saat sedang kesal atau sedih karena ayahku jarang pulang atau terpaksa mengingkari janjinya untuk menunaikan tugas negara, aku selalu kemari untuk menghibur diri sedikit. Kadang malah ada saatnya aku sampai menangis. Tapi, yaah, kau boleh anggap ini ego anak laki-laki atau sejenisnya. Aku tak mau siapapun melihatku menangis, karena itu, Gremio, Pahn, Cleo atau Ted tak ada yang tahu soal tempat ini."

Kasumi tampak mendengarkan baik-baik. "Jadi bisa dibilang, saat ini tempat ini hanya diketahui aku dan Kasumi, ya."

Rona kemerahan tampak pada wajah ninja berambut hitam itu. Sedikit lucu, sangat cocok dengan syalnya yang berwarna merah jambu dan membaur dengan cahaya senja yang berwarna campuran oranye dan merah. "Master Tir pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal yang tidak mengenakkan sejak kecil, ya."

"Tidak juga. Walau ibuku tidak ada dan ayahku jarang sekali di rumah, masa kecilku tergolong bahagia. Soalnya ada Gremio, Ted, dan yang lainnya juga. Itu cuma sesekali saja, kok," sambil tertawa, Tir mengatakan itu, kini tatapannya kembali pada cahaya bulat yang makin tenggelam, tenggelam, menyisakan setengah lingkaran di depan mata.

"…Itulah yang kusuka dari Master Tir," ucapan itu lirih. "Master Tir tak pernah mengeluh, selalu menerima takdir dan segala yang dibebankan padanya begitu saja, selalu tersenyum."

Tir mengerjap, menoleh pada Kasumi.

"Apa barusan itu kamu baru menyatakan cinta padaku?" ucapannya terdengar santai, tawa lirih keluar dari sana, menunjukkan kalau kata-katanya barusan tak lebih dari candaan.

"Benar."

Tapi jawaban itu tak terduga, membuat selengkung senyuman itu menghilang dari bibir si pemuda. Kata-kata barusan, walau terdengar tegas, jelas sekali kalau wajah si gadis berambut pendek itu merah padam dan salah tingkah saat mengucapkannya. Tir hanya diam, menatap lurus gadis ninja di hadapannya.

"Aku juga menyukai Kasumi," ucapnya ringan, senyum tipis kembali ke atas bibirnya sementara matanya kembali menatap ke arah matahari yang kini makin tenggelam, dan tenggelam, "Ah, Kasumi, lihat."

Ia menunjuk ke arah barat, "Mataharinya kini sudah benar-benar tenggelam…"

Dan setelah itu, mereka sama-sama diam, tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

* * *

"Gremio, bangun."

Si pemuda berambut pirang menguap sambil memicingkan matanya, lalu mengerjap melihat pemandangan tuan muda-nya yang berpakaian lengkap dengan jubah berwarna hijau menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Masih setengah sadar dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia kemudian mengerjap, "Apa aku bangun kesiangan? Huh, aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan—," tapi tangan si tuan muda menutupi mulutnya, "Ssst. Nanti yang lain terbangun."

Sambil melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulut sang pelayan, Tir mengedarkan pandangannya, "Berkemaslah, Gremio. Kita akan segera pergi."

"Ke mana?"

Tir tak langsung menjawab, dan dengan suara lirih, memastikan dua pengawalnya yang lain tak akan mendengarnya, "Ke mana saja. Ke mana saja boleh, asal tidak di sini."

Gremio tertegun. suaranya ikut melirih, dan perlahan, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, tuan muda?"

Tuan mudanya lagi-lagi tak segera menjawab. Tapi senyum tipis terlengkung di atas bibirnya, "Kami berbeda, Gremio." Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna cokelat tergenggam erat, "Rune ini," Ia menunjukkan tangan kanannya, "Sudah banyak mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang kukasihi. Aku kini berbeda, Gremio… aku tak bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa lagi.

"Aku,

bahkan,

merasa tak sanggup untuk menyentuhnya…"

Gremio tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh tuan mudanya, dan ia tak bertanya. Senyumnya tampak sedih, dan dengan lembut, ditepuknya kepala sang tuan muda.

"Aku mengerti. Gremio akan segera berkemas, dan kita akan pergi."

* * *

Malam itu, Marie yakin ia melihat dua buah sosok familiar yang menghilang di balik gerbang Gregminister, dua orang pemuda berjubah hijau. _Mungkin mereka ada urusan keluar sebentar,_ pikirnya, dan dengan tenang dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya membereskan penginapan yang sudah terlalu lama untuk ditinggalkan. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Menyapu, bersih-bersih, mengganti seprei-seprei dan bunga-bunga di setiap vas—

Ia tak tahu, kalau kedua sosok itu baru akan dilihatnya lagi tiga tahun dari sekarang.

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

Uwaa, lame. Fic ini saya buat untuk menyelesaikan challenge di infantrum dengan tema _perpisahan (go away)_, dengan prompt _perbedaan_. Sebenarnya mau ambil yang _keadaan_, sayang udah ga bisa ;_; Terus nulis fic macam gini ternyata ga gampang, ya. Saya pengen Tir sama Kasumi saling tahu perasaan masing-masing, tapi ga mau adegan 'nembak'nya berakhir terlalu _menye-menye_ atau _cheesy_, makanya jadi lame begitu. Terus baru sadar, ini fic romance pertama saya di akun ini, wao.

Walau ini bukan otp saya, nulisnya asyik juga. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakal nulis yang ga sedepressing ini :'') Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca dan terimakasih lebih banyak bagi yang bersedia mereview, hehe.


End file.
